It's Wonderful In Heaven
by Demon Angel 94
Summary: A new girl came to Canyon High, and Inuyasha is falling for her quickly, but Sesshomaru might have some feelings for her too. The bad thing is, Ciel has feelings for both the brothers. hwo is she gonna go for? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,I came up with a new story idea while thinking for other ideas for my story. This one might suck a little but bare with me. This story is taking place in America,because Japanese schools are too hard to figure out -and- it's easier this way.I won't be called a wonna be if I use a language I'm kind of familiar with,and it involves my heritage,not a proud one though,more like cowardly...I have a French -well,Cajun French- and Indian -or native american- heritage. Well enjoy this as much as you can. Oh yeah, Sesshy has 2 arms in this fic. As an early precaution. No offense to blondes, homosexuals, or bisexuals. 

Chapter 1. Le Premier Jour De l'École

A teenage girl with long black hair and light blue eyes, dressed in baggy, faded blue jean shorts and a green t-shirt, along with a dark blue cap with a silver dragon on it, ran through the large doors of Canyon High School as fast as she could. Why you ask? She just so happened to be late for her first day in a new school. She ran to the front office, stopping at the door to catch her breath. She regained her composure,and walked in. At the desk sat an old, wrinkly lady with an eye patch over her right eye. On the desk was a name plate that said 'Kaede Miyaji'(made up). The lady looked up,and smiled.

"Hello dear, may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Hi, I'm new here so I was wonderin' if I could get my schedule, and possibly a guide?" The new student asked.

"Name please?" Ms. Kaede asked, rolling in her chair toward a large filing cabinet in the corner.

"_Mon nom est Ciel Dugas."_ Ciel said smiling. (My name is Ciel Dugas)

"Ah, the french speaking transfer student." Kaede said chuckling,as she pulled a folder out of the last cabinet,opened it and read the description."Who is also a demon,with a very strong concealment spell on." Kaede added.

"_C'est dame agee droite, merci."_ Ciel said walking away.(That is right old woman,thank you.)Kaede knew some french herself, and understood what was said, and decided to answer back.

"_Je ne suis pas vieux demon!"_ Kaede called. (I am not that old demon!). "I'll call your 1st period class room, and ask for a guide, so wait near the bathrooms down the hall." She added.

Ciel waved over her shoulder and looked down at her schedule while walking out the door and down the hall. "Hmm...1st period Spelling, 2nd Math, 3rd Literature, 4th Science, 5th Lunch, 6th History, 7th Language, 8th Band, 9th Gym, and then I get to go home to the most strict aunt there ever was!" Ciel laughed. She looked up and saw she was nearing the bathrooms. She waited there for about 10 minutes or so,and no one arrived. "_Ceci ennuyeux ainsi."_ She said aloud. (This is so boring.) All of a sudden someone tapped her on the shoulder. _"Merde__!"_ She hollered. (shite minus the e.) She turned around to see the culprit. It was a demon boy,about her age -give or take a decade. He had long silver hair,and wonderful amber eyes. He stood at least three inches taller than her,which would make him about 6'2. He was wearing black baggy jeans,and a black short sleeved shirt,with a white long sleeved one underneath.A crescent moon was settled in the middle of his forehead,and two majenta stripes on each of his cheeks(I was startin to make u think it was Inu wasn't I?lol). Ciel was brought out of her thoughts of admiration by the demon boy clearing his throat.

"Are you the new girl that needed a guide?" Came his smooth and calm voice. Halima straightened up and answered.

_"Oui Monsieur__."_ Ciel said absently,and when she notice the slightest flicker of confusion in the boy's eyes,she corrected herself. "I mean,yes I am."

"Hn." He started walking away,so Ciel followed, guessing that this wonderfully sculpted demon was her guide (lucky her). 15 minutes later(its a big school.) they arrived in Spelling.

"Ah,the new student finally arrives, and late, which earns you a demerit." The teacher snapped. "Come up here girl, and introduce yourself." The teacher demanded. Ciel walked to the front of the classroom, and waved nervously.

"Hi, my name is Ciel, and I'm 17 years old." Ciel said.

"Well, let's see where we can seat you, a place where you can't act up." The teacher, or Ms. Fontenot, looked around for a moment and her eyes landed on the desk next to the boy that brought Ciel to class. "You will sit next to Sesshomaru." Ms. Fontenot said. "Mr. Taisho, raise your hand please." She called. Two hands raised, which slightly confused Ciel. "I meant Sesshomaru, not you Inuyasha" Ms. Fontenot said, sighing. Ciel walked over to the desk next to Sesshomaru, and sat down. "Now class, since this is the first day of school I will go easy on you for homework, but not class work, and memorize the seat you are in, because you will be seated there for the rest of the year." She grinned when everyone whined. "Ok everyone, take out your spelling text books, and turn to page 249." She said,grabbing her own spelling book. The rest of class went uneventful, and boring, well except some girl slapping a guy sitting next to her for touching her butt(hint hint). The bell finally rang, signalling 1st period was over, and a short break was issued.

"_Enfin."_ Ciel said under her breath(Finally). "Now I've got math,that's just great." She said talking to herself and whining.

"You've got math too, huh?" Came a masculine voice. Ciel turned around to see a guy that looked kind of like Sesshomaru, only without the markings, and he had two fuzzy, white dog ears on the top of his head. Oh, those dog ears were so tempting. Ciel had to keep her hands behind her back. He was wearing a red baggy shirt, black pants, and a red baseball cap backwards on his head.

"Uh, yeah, I do." She answered. "I hate math, and since it's still morning, makes me hate it more." She laughed.

He held out his hand. "I'm Inuyasha, and what had you said your name was?" He asked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ciel." Ciel shook his hand. "I better get going, I got lucky since my spelling book was already in here, the rest are in my locker, which I've yet to find." She said.

"I could help you find it, well if ya want me to." Inuyasha said. He started walking out the door and Ciel followed, pulling her schedule out and checking her locker number.

"It's locker number 325, do you know where it is?" Ciel asked.

"Cool, your locker is right next to mine, but there's a downside to that." Inuyasha said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Ciel asked, putting her schedule in her blue camouflage binder.

"You're also next to Sesshomaru." He said. Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

"_Comment est qu'une mauvaise chose?"_ She said, going off into her own little fantasy(how can that be a bad thing). Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"_Il est aussi mauvais que le mauvais peut obtenir."_ Inuyasha said smirking(It's as bad as bad can get). Ciel was jolted from her thoughts by this.

"_Vous pouvez parler francais aussi?"_ She asked(You can speak french too). Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"A little bit, I started learning a year ago." He said. "Ah, here we are, your locker." He pointed to one of the lockers on the end. "The last one on the end is mine,then yours, and next is Sesshomaru's." He started. "Speak of the devil." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru rounded the corner, which made Ciel chuckle. Sesshomaru walked up to them.

"Inuyasha, new girl." He greeted. Inuyasah nodded and Ciel started to, but caught his greeting.

"Hey! I have a name ya know!" Ciel partially hollered. All he did was stand there staring at her. Ciel walked closer to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, anybody in there?" She said. All of a sudden Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Well, it's not the kind of reaction I was looking for, but this'll do, I guess." She said. She tried pulling her hand away, but Sesshomaru's iron grip didn't loosen.

"Wench, don't get so close to me, or insult me again." He said, uninterested in her sqirming. She stopped suddenly, and glared at him.

"_Jeune fille!?!?!"_ She yelled (wench, well its acually 'young girl'). "How dare you!" She added. She steadied herself with her trapped right wrist, and brought her leg up to kick him, but was caught by his other hand.

"Wench, if you would care to stop trying to uselessly attack me, I would let you go." He said with a bored expression. Ciel 'hmphed'. She thought of a name to call him, and saw the fluffy boa on his shoulder.

"Well, Fluffy, if you would care to stop calling me wench, then maybe I would stop attacking you, oh yeah, you forgot something." She said. When Sesshomaru quirked one of his thin, silver eyebrows Ciel brought her left fist up to his face, but to her dismay, Sesshomaru flipped her,and she missed him completely. She fell on her butt with an 'oomph'. Sesshomaru left her and walked to his locker just as the bell rang, got his things, and walked back to Ciel, who by now, had gotten up and was rubbing her sore backside,only someone started doing that for her. She turned around and back-handed the culprit. "Perverti!" She hollered(just take a guess as to what she said,lol). She glared down at a boy with short black hair put into a rat tail, dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans. Just then a girl ran up to them.

"I'm so sorry, I lost track of him." The girl laughed out. She had dark brown hair in a pony tail, then a girl with shoulder length raven black hair showed. The brown haired girl stood up and held her hand out. "I'm Sango." Sango said,then she pointed to the boy on the floor. "The lech is Miroku,and this is Kagome." She said. Halima shook her hand,along with Kagome's.

"Hi, I'm Ciel." Ciel said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you." She added politely.

"Oi, Ciel, if ya don't wonna get detention for missing class, you better hurry it up!" Inuyasha called. Ciel's head shot up.

"Yikes! _Attente moi, chein oreilles!"_ She yelled while running down the hall to catch up with him (wait for me,dog ears). "See you guys later!" She called to the confused group. When she caught up with Inuyasha they started arguing in french, well, the little french that Inuyasha knew. Of course, they arrived late, and Ciel got another demerit. At least she didn't have to get into the trouble alone. Inuyasha got a demerit as well. Math was excrutiatingly boring, and uneventful, as well as Literature and Science. When the bell rang ending 4th period and beginning 5th, which thankfully was lunch, Ciel got up from her desk next to Inuyasha and stretched as much as she could, that is, until her stomach starting growling loudly, very loudly. Inuyasha laughed at her, and Ciel glared at him. "I don't see what's so funny about a hungry girl, and plus, I didn't eat breakfast this morning, or yesterday, I didn't even eat yesterday!" She said glaring daggers at him.

"I didn't eat breakfast either this mornin', and how can a human like you skip a whole day without eating?" He said chuckling.

"Who said I was human?" She said. "Whose to say I'm not a half-demon?" Ciel said smirking. "Or even a full blooded youkai?" She added.

"I would've sensed it, besides if you were a demon, you'd be weak, unlike me." He said smugly, but Ciel was already jogging to the lunch room, which she passed when she was heading to class with Inuyasha, and unfortunatley for she had all but one class with him, and more unfortunately, he seemed to be one of the school populars, which she didn't mind much. She had been an outcast had her school, but Inuyasha seemed to be a good friend, and he was cute. She was one of the people called a pot-head at her last school - which was the reason she had to transfer-, and her and her pot-head friends always hung out. All they did was play video games and smoke weed. Ciel considered herself a 'reefer-head' not a 'pot-head', she didn't know why, but 'reefer-head' sounded cooler. She also drank, but not too much, enough to get drunk though. When she got to the cafeteria she drunk in the wonderful aroma of hot food. She got in line, got her food, and sat down at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. She never really was a people person, so she didn't put herself out there like a blonde would do (no offense blondies!). While she was eating she felt like someone was staring at her, so she looked around, and sure enough, a bunch of slutty, preppy looking girls sitting a couple tables away were watching her.

Ciel got up and walked to their table. "Can I help ya with somethin' lesbos (no offense to lesbians either)?" She asked sarcastically. They looked completely shocked and angry.

"How dare you!" The sluttiest girl stood up, probably the leader. "What makes you think we're lesbians?" She yelled. By now the whole lunch room was watching.

"Well you and ya pack o' lesbo whores were sure checkin' me out, so it was pretty darn obvious." Ciel said scratching the back of her head,in an uninterested way. All the girls looked at Ciel with pure disgust. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha staning in the doorway smirking, and Sango rolling around laughing her butt off on the floor. The rest of the students in the cafeteria went up in laughter as well. Satisfied, Ciel started to walk back to her table when she heard a comment from the leader. She called her a low down, dirty geek. Ciel well, being herself, got a 'tad bit' angry and walked to her plate, grabbed her spoon, put mashed potatoes on it, and flug them at the girl, hitting her directly in the face. The girl got up and wiped the potatoes off her face. "Whoops, my hand jerked a bit." Ciel said innocently.

The girl walked up to Ciel and was about to slap her in the face, but Ciel ducked before she made contact and kicked the girl's feet out from under her, which ended the girl on her back.

"Wow, that would have hurt if your head didn't break your fall." She said, sarcasm the only emotion in her voice. The girl let out a frustrated growl. "Oooh,I'm so scared." Ciel added, pretending to shake as if scared. She sat indian style on a table next to where the slutty girl lay. All of a sudden someone cleared their throat, and Ciel turned her head around. "Uh oh..."She whispered. "H..hi Aunt _Adele_ (Adela), what's up?" Ciel said nervously. "I didn't know you'd be here today?" She added.

"I wasn't, but I knew you'd be coming to my school today, so I decided to visit, and we'll have much time to visit, in the detention room." Adela said. Ciel groaned. "Don't even, you've been thrown out of several schools for your behavior, and transferred here so that wouldn't happen again, when will you ever learn that violence is useless?" She asked. All Ciel could do was shrug her shoulders. Adela just sighed,and pointed to the door. "Go to class, all of you." Right when she said that the bell wrang. "Remember Heaven, detention after school."Adela reminded. (Ciel is french for Heaven.)

_"Oui Madame__."_ Ciel said (yes ma'am). Ciel walked to her next class which was History. Now how bad could that be. She knew some of the history,seeing as how she was 170 years old.

History passed quickly, with the boy Ali sitting next to her bugging her every minute, but Ciel wasn't concentrating on him, heck, she wasn't even concentrating on the teacher. Sesshomaru was sitting in front of her,and Inuyasha was sitting across from him. Miroku and Sango were a desk apart from each other,and Kagome was sitting all the way in the front. Her gaze slowly went to Inuyasha's butt. Ciel was in her own little world and didn't even notice the teacher was asking her a question.

"Ms. Dugas please answer question 20 on page 241." Mrs. Annette (the teacher) asked again.

Ciel's book wasn't even open,and she felt lost. "Um...7?" She said smiling sheepishly.

"This is not math class Ms. Dugas, if you would have been paying attention you may have gotten that question right,that is a demerit for you." The teacher pulled out a slip and wrote her name on it and the reason she was getting the demerit. Ciel slouched down and banged her head on her desk. "Next time, fix your eyes on the board,and not on Inuyasha's backside." That comment made Ciel blush madly, and to embarass her further, the whole class went into an uproar of laughter. The bell rang and Ciel hurried out of class to her locker. 'Just two more hours,just two more hours.' She thought over and over in her head. She put her locker combination in as fast as she could and grabbed her Language book. She closed her locker.

"Hello." Inuyasha said when she closed her locker.

"Ahh!" Ciel hollered. "Don't scare me like that!" She added. She looked at Inuyasha's face and noticed he wore a smug smirk. "What are you smirking about?" She asked nervously.

"Oh nothin' really." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Ciel gulped.

"Why would you say that?" She laughed nervously. She looked at her wrist watch. "Oh look at the time, gotta get to Language class, see ya!" She bolted for Language class as fast as she could. When she got to the door, she leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. "Phew." She said,wiping the sweat from her brow. "Any more of that and I would have turned to jello." She laughed to herself.

"Any more of what?" Someone said from behind her.

Ciel jumped. "Huh? What? I didn't say anything!" She said quickly. She looked and saw Miroku standing about a foot away. "Oh it's you Miroku." She said. "You have Language class too huh?" She asked.

"Yup, so does Sango, but she's probably already in there." He said. "Well I'm gonna go in." He added. "See ya later." Ciel nodded and walked in. Ciel followed him in and sat at the very back of the class room. About five minutes later Inuyasha walked in. He saw her and a grin crept on to his face. Ciel rolled her eyes and looked away. Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him scribble something on a piece of paper when the teacher came in. He then folded it, and flicked it onto her desk.

Ciel picked it up and opened it. 'Wonna go somewhere after school?' She read. She scribbled somethiing and threw it back.

Inuyasha picked the note up and read it. 'No, I'm being brought home by my aunt.' He sighed and started writing a reply when the teacher slammed her hand on his desk.

"Well Mr. Taisho, Ms. Dugas, what do we have here?" She picked up the piece of paper. "Nothing bad, but passing notes in class earns a demerit." She said walking to her desk and pulling out two slips. "I heard that's two detentions already, and this is the first day of school Ms. Dugas, am I right?" The teacher asked. Ciel new that this teacher didn't know any french, so Ciel would take this as an advantage, because she knew three languages, not including english.

"_Oui Madame, vous etes correct, mais je ne vais a la detention, je saute avec Inuyasha."_ She said smugly. (Yes ma'am, you are correct, but I'm not going to detention, I'm skipping with Inuyasha.) The teacher of course had no idea what was said, but instead gave her another demerit for talking back. Ciel looked over to Inuyasha who had a grin on his face, and she chuckled to herself. Language class went without further interruption, and ended. Next was Band, the only class that she didn't have with Inuyasha.

Ciel went to walk out of the door, when Inuyasha unexpectedly hugged her. When he stopped hugging her, Ciel was a little shocked.

"What was that for?" She asked scratching the back of her head, while her cheeks were crimson.

"_J'ai juste voulu dire des mercis._" He said (I just wanted to say thanks). Ciel was a bit confused.

"_Pour ce qui?_" She asked (for what). They were standing in the hall now, and were getting strange looks from students passing by.

"_Pour dire vous sauteriez avec moi, et confondant le professeur._" He asnwered, stumbling on a couple words (For saying you would skip with me, and confusing the teacher). Ciel laughed and felt bold, so she hugged him as well.

"_Vous etes bienvenu_." She said (You're welcome). She released him and looked down at her watch. "Yikes! I'm gonna be late for band class!" She yelled. She started running down the hall. She then turned around and started running backwards. "See ya later Inuyasha!" She hollered, and turned back around. She dodged students and ended up tripping a couple times. She knew the band room was close, so she started to slow down. When she looked into a room on her way she saw it was the band room, and she tried stopping but ended up slipping and slid down the hallway. She finally stopped and walked back to the classroom. When she got in the room, she saw only a dozen students or so. Probably because there were two choices. Band or a sport. Ciel picked band, because she knew how to play the guitar, and she could sing.

"Tardiness means-" The teacher began, but was interrupted by Halima.

"A demerit, I know." Ciel snapped. "No need to remind me." She added. She walked to a desk on the end of the row in the back, and sat down. Ciel looked around and spotted a very unexpected face. Sesshomaru was sitting a couple desks away. 'Hm, wonder what he plays, or does he sing?' Ciel questioned in her head. When she notice he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, she turned her gaze away.

"Alright students, I have bad news." The band teacher said. "We aren't going to have class today, because we haven't got enough instruments, and I forgot to copy the music sheet." He said. Some kids whined, and others were happy. Ciel was one of the ones disappointed. "You may have the rest of the class off." He added. Ciel stood up and walked to the door, some other students followed suit.

Halima decided to go watch Inuyasha. He had chose sports instead of band. When she got to the field she saw Inuyasha playing soccer. Shirtless. Ciel was knew she was most probably drooling, but she didn't care. This was a golden, and priceless moment to her. Her crush..-cough-...cute -muscular- friend was shirtless. When she turned to go to the stands and sit down, she saw faces she really didn't want to see. The cheer leaders a.k.a. the slut and her posse. Ciel hated the girls already, and it was only her first day. Unfortunately the cheerleaders spotted her. Ciel let out an annoyed sigh, and went about her business, even though the girls were headed her way. She sped her pace up a bit, and climbed the stairs to the top bleachers, and sat down comfortably. It took a few, considerably amusing minutes watching the girls walk up the stairs to where she was. In those few minutes, Ciel had laid across the bleacher she was on. When the girls finished their climb, Ciel sat up.

"Well..-huff-..well, look who...-huff-..it is." The girl said. The girl caught her breath and continued talking. "Why are you here, and why were you with Inuyasha all day?" She asked. Ciel raised her thin eyebrow questioningly.

"First of all: I have all, but one class with him. Second: I'm new so he was showing me around, and Third: who the heck are you, and why do you want to know?" Ciel said/asked. Ciel thought she might actually get a name, so she wouldn't have to keep calling her lesbo/ slut/ girl/ or all of the above.

"My name is Kikyo, and I'm the most popular girl in the school, and Inuyasha is mine, so stay away from him." Kikyo said smugly. Ciel just rolled her eyes at her. She really didn't like snobs.

"_Putain_." Ciel whispered under her breath (whore). Kikyo raised her eyebrow.

"What did you just say, new girl?" Kikyo snapped. "Are you so stupid that you can't talk right?" She added. Ciel laughed at the clueless girls before her.

"You are the stupid one Kinky-Ho...-cough-...I mean Kikyo." Ciel said. "I know more than your little brain can take without you having a mental breakdown." She added.

"How can you break mental, isn't it like, really strong?" Kikyo thought out loud. A few 'yeahs' and 'rights' came from the rest of the girls.

"Yeeaah, I'm just going to walk slowly away from the retards." Ciel said. Ciel fast-walked away from the girls, who were oblivious to her actions, because they were still talking amongst themselves. "Man, are they really stupid, or is it just me?" Ciel said aloud.

"Who's stupid?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"Kikyo." Ciel said absently. When she finally noticed who was talking to her, she jumped. "Oh Inuyasha, I didn't realize it was you." She said nervously. He was still shirtless, and she was gonna faint anytime soon. Without realizing it, she started looking him up and down, while biting her bottom lip.

"Having fun?" Inuyasha asked, smirking. Ciel snapped to, and started laughing nervously. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in band class?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, class got cancelled, because there wasn't enough instruments, and teach forgot to copy the music sheet." Ciel said. "So here I am." Ciel shrugged her shoulders.

"I see, so you came to watch me run around shirtless, and then check me out." Inuyasha said.

"Exactly." Ciel said absently. She then realized what she said and her eyes went wide, and a nice little blush stained her cheeks. "I..I mean I...oh nevermind!" Ciel said, stomping her foot. Inuyasha just chuckled and put his arm around her, which made Ciel's cheeks turn even more red.

"Well, soccer practice is over, so that means its time for Gym." Inuyasha said. He looked dwon and saw Ciel in her own little world, so he leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Still picturing me shirtless, you don't have to though, I'm standing right here." Ciel shook her head to concentrate.  
She looked at their position, and thought for a second.

"Ya know, if someone would see us like this , they'd think we were boyfriend and girlfriend." Ciel said.

"So?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe we could be, and they wouldn't know for sure." Ciel was caught off guard by his answer. "Well let me go get my shirt, and then we can head off to gym." He said running to one of the benches lining the sides of the field, picking up his shirt, putting it on, and running back. "Ok, let's go." He said putting his arm back around her. Ciel looked at him weirdly, and just shrugged it off. They walked to th gym and saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Sango was wrestling with someone, Kagome was practicing archery, Miroku was practicing hand-to-hand combat, and Sesshomaru was doing the same, only with some dummies.

"Hey Inuyasha, hey Ciel!" Kagome called when she saw them. Sango finished her match, and walked up to them, along with Kagome who had just set down her bow and arrows.

"So what's going on between you two?" Miroku asked, seeing as how Inuyasha still had his arm around Ciel.  
Sango was giggling a bit, and Kagome was just smiling.

"N..no..nothing!" Ciel stuttered. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome didn't look too convinced. "Really there's nothing going on between me and Inuyasha!" Ciel said, holding her hands up in defence.

"Riiight." Miroku, and Sango said in unison. Ciel huffed, and went to the coach.

"Hand to hand combat." She said before he could say anything. "Don't give me anyone wimpy, I want a challenge." She added. The coach thought for a moment.

"A challenge, huh?" He said. "Sesshomaru!." He hollered. Sesshomaru walked up to them from his spot where he was training. "I want you to help her with hand-to-hand combat." The coach said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. Ciel rolled her eyes, and walked to the mat. Sesshomaru walked over as well.

"Now I can show you something you somehow couldn't find out on your own." Ciel said. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow questioningly. Ciel smirked and showed him a ring on her right wrist. She took it off and started to change. Her ears became pointed, her hair grew down below her butt, and her bangs grew as well, and started to spike, the color of her hair changed to a silver, with blue and purple streaks. Her pupils went slanted, and her eyes became a blue-green, with specks of silver. Her nails grew into claws, and turned a light shade of blue, she also grew fangs, and her white and silver, striped tail was swaying back and forth in anticipation. Ciel heard a few gasps, and whispers. Sesshomaru looked unphased, except for a flicker of some emotion in his eyes, but it was too quick for Ciel to identify.

"What!?" Ciel heard. She looked and saw Inuyasha gaping.

"What's wrong, _chein_(dog_)-oreilles(_ears), you look surprised?" Ciel said mockingly. Inuyasha snapped too, and glared at her. "I thought you said you could sense if I was a demon?" She added.

"You may continue your taunting conversation with the half-breed after you train, for now let us finish." Sesshomaru said. Ciel rolled her eyes, yet again at Sesshomaru.

"Whatever you say, Fluffy" Ciel said shrugging her shoulders. Ciel swore she saw his eyebrow twitch. 'Hmm, maybe I can get him distracted.' She thought.

"Ready ?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wait, anybody got some fast music?" Ciel asked. "I do best when I'm listenin' to alternative rock, and music like that." She added.

"I do!" Sango said, raising her hand. "Fast paced music, coming right up!" She hollered. Sango ran up some stairs to the speaker room overlooking the gym. A few minutes later some music came on that really wasn't what Ciel was looking for. What was playing was Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Fast music, please Sango!" Ciel called to her.

"Sorry!" Sango hollered back. "Wrong song!" She added. "Ah, here we go!"

\//\\//\\/\//\\//\\/\//\\//\\/

Survivor!  
Survivor!!

One more go- d-mn day When I know what I want And my want will be considered tonight (Ah-Ah)  
Considered tonight (Ah-Ah)  
Just another day When all that I want will Mark me as a sinner tonight (Ah-Ah)  
I'm a sinner tonight Yeah

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Ciel and Sesshomaru started circling each other, waiting for one another to start the fight. The started their fourth time around the mat, when Ciel decided to go first. Her method was to go for his legs and get him on his back, but when she tried to sweep kick, he jumped above her legs and landed gracefully beside her.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

People can no longer cover their eyes If this disturbs you Then walk away You will remember The night you were struck by the sight of Ten thousand fists in the air.  
X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

With Ciel's demon speed, she stood and tried to kick him in the side, but he caught her leg and twisted her in the air. She ended up on her back, while sesshomary stood by her side. She moved a bit, which somehow, he didn't notice. She put her right leg in front of both of his and kicked the back of his knees with her left, hard enough to make him start to fall, but her held himself up with his right arm. Ciel growled and hurried to get up.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Power unrestrained Dead on the mark Is what we will deliver tonight (Ah-Ah)  
Deliver tonight (Ah-Ah)

Pleasure fused with pain This triumph of the soul Will make you shiver tonight (Ah-Ah)  
Make you shiver tonight Yeah

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Ciel tried punch him in the stomach, but he caught her fist and twisted her whole body around, which made her a bit dizzy. She tried to sweep kick him again, and this time she did it quick enough to knock him down. How she did that? Even she didn't know. He must have been distracted or something. Ciel listened to the song that was playing for a minute, and decided that she liked it.(In case you want to know, the song thats playing is 10,000 Fists, by Disturbed.)

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

People can no longer cover their eyes If this disturbs you Then walk away You will remember The night you were struck by the sight of Ten thousand fists in the air

We are the ones that will open your mind Leave the weak and the haunted behind (x4)

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sesshomaru's P.O.V. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the midst of their training, Sesshomaru had caught the scent of an unwanted 'thing'. In his moment of distraction, he was caught off guard and was knocked to the ground from an attach made by Ciel, which ended him up on his back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - End - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ciel took this advantage, and held him down by getting on top of him, straddling his hips, and holding his arms at his sides.

"Some training." Ciel stated. "I thought I would've won fair and square." She said. When the coach gave her a questioning look, Ciel sighed. "No one but me noticed that he wasn't paying attention when I knocked him on his back?" She questioned. When no one answered, she sighed again. "Guess not." She added under her breath. "It might be that familiarly horrid stench that I caught a little while ago." She said aloud. Then Sesshomaru cleared his throat from beneath her. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you were down there." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Sure you did." Someone from the crowd around them said, which made Ciel's cheeks heat up. In the meantime, Sango had turned the music off and came back down. Ciel started sniffing, searching for something. When she found it, she snorted in disgust. Then she started counting down.

"3, 2, 1." She said while holding her fingers up for Sesshomaru to see. As soon as she said one, Naraku walked through the gym door with grin on his face, which made Ciel roll her eyes -again. He walked up to Ciel and bowed.

_"Fluage."_ Ciel said.(Creep)

"Cousin." He greeted Ciel. "How have you been my dear Ciel?"

"Never better." Ciel said in a low, sickly sweet, sarcastic voice. "What brings you here to taint this perfect day?" She asked sarcastically.

"Are you not happy to see me cousin?" Naraku said, feigning hurt.

"Who would be happy to see a sly, evil, perverted, backstabbing, mother fu-" Ciel was cut off by Sango's hand, and was being dragged away backwards by Kagome and Sango, from a still grinning Naraku. Ciel always hated Naraku, with every inch of her being. To put it blunt, he is a sick creep. Even when they were a lot younger, he'd still try to seduce girls.

When the girls got to the front of the school, Sango finally took her hand off of Ciel's mouth.

"You do know who you were talking to right?" Sango asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah." Ciel said. Right now she was a bit confused. "I was talking to my creep-of-a-cousin, Naraku, why?" She asked.

"He's the biggest, perverted, dangerous, most girl seducing, creep in the whole school, I can't believe he's your cousin." Kagome said.

"Old news." Ciel said, and yawned with uninterest. "And neither can I." She added.

"Well, anyway." Sango mumbled. "Do ya wonna come to the new cafe that opened with us?" She asked.

"No, I'm goin' somewhere with Inuyasha after school, which is...now." She said as the bell rang, ending the school day.

"Ooooh, are you and Inuyasha going on a date?" Sango teased. Ciel tried to force down the blush that was starting to creep onto her cheeks, but failed miserably. She calmed herself down reasonably enough and answered her.

"No, I'm skipping detention, you have no idea what it's like to have 'Principle' Adela as an aunt, or to live with her." Ciel said, sighing.

"Yo, Ciel!" Inuyasha called from his spot on the table in the school courtyard. "You skippin' or not?" He asked.

"Like I would miss a chance to get out of detention." Ciel said.

'Or is it that you wouldn't miss a chance to be with him?' The little voice inside of her head said.

'Oh shut it, why do you always come in at times when you are not needed, and what are you anyways?' Ciel snapped.

'You really are an idiot.' It said. 'I'm your conscience you retard!' Her conscience snapped back.  
Ciel stood in the school courtyard with her mouth opened in shock. 'How dare you, I'm ignoring you for the rest of the day!' She angrily thought. She said her goodbyes to Sango and Kagome, then she walked over to Inuyasha and leaned against the tree next to the table he was sitting on.  
"So, where are we going exactly?" She asked.

"There's an open mic night at this new cafe that opened a couple days ago, and I wonna go." Inuyasha said. Ciel raised one of her eyebrows questioningly.

"I didn't know you could sing, chein-oreilles?" Ciel said teasingly. Inuyasha blushed a bit. Ciel thought it was kind of cute. She walked over to him, and thought it would be funny to give him the same treatment she got when he caught her blushing, so she sat by him on the table and leaned near his ear, causing him to blush a little more. "Now I'm not the only one who looks cute when they blush." This made Inuyasha's ears perked up in shock. She leaned back up, and looked at her work, and gave herself a satisfied grin.

"You think I'm cute, now do you?" Inuyasha questioned. Now it was Ciel's turn to blush. She got herself together, and answered confidently.

"Yup, I do, and so is your brother." Her answer caught Inuyasha off-guard. When he opened his mouth to talk, Ciel said, "Well, are we gonna go to that cafe, or what?" She had just remembered something. "Inuyasha, you didn't answer my question a little while ago." She said.

"And what was that?" He asked getting up from the table.

"I asked you if you could actually sing?" She explained.

"You'll soon find out." Inuyasha said. Ciel whined a bit, and they started walking to the school's student parking lot until they came to a red 2006 Dodge Charger. Inuyasha grabbed some keys out of the pocket of his pants, and pressed the unlock button.(If you wonna see the car, go to car." Ciel said. Inuyasha went to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Yeah, I like it too." He said, grinning. "Come on, we have to get there before the principle finds us." That snapped Ciel's eyes open in shock. She ran to the passenger's side and got in. "Well, that got you going." He stated.

"She scares me." She said as he got in. He chuckled and started his car. Just as they were driving out, Ciel's aunt Adela came walking out of the school, hollering at them. "Ah, go, go!" Ciel yelled. Inuyasha pushed the gas pedal to the floorboard. The car went from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds, making Ciel and Inuyasha start yelling in excitement. They got to the cafe several minutes later. "That was quick." Ciel said. "Your car is awsome." She added as she got out and walked to his side of the car.

"Thanks, we can go riding around anytime." Inuyasha said.

"I won't be needing a ride, unless my motorcycle runs out of gas or gets stolen." Ciel said grinning. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"You, have a motorcycle?" He asked.

"Why are you so surprised, it's not like there's never been a girl who's owned a motorcycle, and knew how to ride it." Ciel said. They walked into the cafe and Ciel immediately spotted the bar, the ice cream bar, and Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and some wolf youkai standing next to Kagome.  
Ciel looked around again, and and found a silver-haired youkai sitting at the cornor of the bar. He turned around and they made eye contact, until Ciel looked the other way.

"I thought you weren't coming Ciel." Sango said.

"I thought I wasn't, but Inuyasha want to come and sing since it's open mic night, and I didn't have anything better to do." Ciel said. "Unless detention is better." Ciel added. Sango and Inuyasha laughed and then Kagome came running up.

"Save me!" She yelped. She hid behind the group, and then the wolf youkai Ciel had seen a little while ago came striding up to them.

"Have you guys seen Kagome?" He asked. He spotted Ciel in the group. "Oh, and who is this beautiful peace of work?" He asked. Usually a girl would blush from being called beautiful, but not Ciel. No, she rolled her eyes in disgust, but she decided to play a game with him, and try to make Inuyasha jealous, if that was possible. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. "I'm Kouga." He said after that.

"I'm Ciel,_ mon loup chaud_." Ciel introduced herself (my hot wolf). Kouga looked down at her questioningly. Ciel giggled at his confused face, but inside she was about to blow chunks. "It means..." She whispered in his ear. He started to grin like an idiot. "By the way, do you wonna dance?" She asked him with a sexy smile on her face.

"Sure babe, I'd love to." He said, following her to the dance floor in the middle of the cafe. There was a semi-fast song that started playing when they got on the dance floor. They each had their hands on eachother's hips, and started to grind.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was about to throw a tantrum. His mind was screaming 'Kill him! Kill him!'. His heart was screaming 'Get her back, and kiss her like a mad man!'. His -er- lower parts were screaming 'I want her, I want her!'. He didn't know who to listen to, but his heart was screaming a reasonable answer, but his mind was the most persuasive.  
After several minutes of dancing, Ciel came back to Inuyasha. She was fanning herself because she was sweating. "Man, is it hot in here, or what?" She said. She started taking off her shirt, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking this shirt off." She said, fully taking it off to reveal a blue and green camouflage, noodle-strap shirt that fit her curves perfectly. "See?" She said. "I'm just glad it didn't start to come up with the other one." She said. "At least not again." She said, laughing. Inuyasha and everyone else looked at her strangely. "What?" She asked.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Miroku asked with a lop-sided grin. Sango immediately popped him upside the head. "What!?" He yelped.

"You were thinking perverted thoughts, you hentai!" Sango hollered. Ciel laughed and began to explain.

"When I was at the last school, I went to take off my outer shirt at gym class, and the undershirt came up too." Ciel said. "I was glad then, that I only wear sports bras." She added, laughing a bit more. Everyone began to laugh, and Ciel continued. "That's actually how I met my boyfriend, Evan." She stated. Inuyasha stopped his laughing completely when he heard this. "Excuse me, EX- boyfriend." She said, correcting herself. Inuyasha calmed down. All of a sudden, the lights went off, and the light above the stage in the corner of the cafe came on.

"Hello everyone!" A bartender walked up to the stage. "My name is Roger, and I'm going to be the host of the open mic night tonight." He stated. "Please, hold your applause people." He said sarcastically. Everyone started laughing, and clapping. "Who wants to be first to sing?" He asked.

Only a couple people raised their hand. Including Inuyasha.

"Let's see...ah you there!" He said pointing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pointed to himself and mouthed 'me'. "Yes, you boy, with the silver hair, and dog ears!" The bartending host confirmed.

Inuyasha ran up to the stage and took the mic from Roger.

"Hi, my name is Inuyasha." He introduced himself. "I'm going to sing...Stolen by Dashboard Confessional." He said. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

"We watch the season pull up its own stakes And catch the last weekend of the last week Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grant farewells Crash the best one, of the best ones Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration One good stretch before our hibernation Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well, sleep well

You have stolen my You have stolen my You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in the highest heels You are the best one, of the best ones We all look like we feel

You have stolen my You have stolen my You have stolen my heart"

He ended and everyone clapped like crazy. Ciel was in a trance. His voice was so amazing, and she just loved it! He came down and Ciel ran to him and hugged him. Then she absently gave him a kiss on the cheek, shich in turn made Inuyasha blush furiously.

"That was awsome!" Ciel congratulated. She saw the dark red blush on his face and laughed when she noticed why he was blushing. "Sorry 'bout that, you sounded really great, I just couldn't help myself." She said, just a tinge of pink on her cheeks. The others laughed at the two.

"Now how about, you go sing?" Inuyasha said.

"Sure, I'd love to." Ciel said. "I love to sing." She added. She walked up to Roger. "Can I sing now?" She asked. Roger nodded and Ciel jumped onto the stage. "Hello everyone!" She yelled. "My name's Ciel and tonight I'm gonna sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, if you've never heard of, you suck!" She laughed out. People around the room laughed. "La, la, la, la!" She practiced jokingly. "Ok here we go!" The song started without the lyrics, and Ciel began to sing - and dance. (She tried to copy the music vid.)

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious I think about ya all the time You're so addictive Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious Hell yeah I'm the mother (fucking) princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend No Way No Way... "

When she ended the room erupted in cheers and applause. "Thank you!" Ciel hollered, bowing. "Thank you!" She said again. She walked back to the group, who finally got a booth table.

"Good job!" They said. Inuyasha wasn't there.

She sat between Miroku and Sango. 'I think this was planned.' She thought. Her eyebrow started to twitch when she felt a hand on her butt. She back-handed Miroku as hard as she could. "You pervert!" She yelled. She looked over and saw he was slumped against his seat, unconscious. Ciel spotted the bar again, and decided to get a drink. "Hey anyone wonna go to the bar with me?" She asked. Sango shook her head no, so did a now conscious Miroku, and Kagome.

"Too young." They said in unison. Ciel pouted and then an idea struck her.

"You might be too young to go get the drinks yourself, but I can get them for you if you want." She said. Sango thought about it and nodded.

"Okay, get me a cocktail." She said.

"Miller lite." Miroku said.

"Bud weiser." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku looked at her funny. "What?"

"Since when do you drink beer?" Sango asked. Kagome just shrugged.

"Okay then, off to the bar I go." Ciel said. "Onward!" She commanded herself. The group started laughing. Ciel caught sight of Inuyasha walking out of the bathroom. 'So that's where he was.' She thought. When she got to the bar, she saw there was only on seat left, between Koga and Sesshomaru. 'This is gonna be terrible.' She thought. 'Extra drinks for me!' She added to her thoughts. She got to the bar, and Roger was tending it.

"What do ya need, miss?" He asked.

"3 cocktails, 2 miller lites, a bud weiser, and a tall glass of blue beast." She said. Roger looked shocked.

"Miss, I hope you aren't drinking all of those yourself." He said while fixing the cocktails.

"No, just 2 cocktails, a miller lite, and the blue beast." She said. "It's be a long night without 'em" She added. She thought for a moment and realized Inuyasha didn't get anything. "Hey Roger, make that 2 tall glasses of blue beast." Ciel said.

"Sure thing miss." He put the three cocktails down, and poured the two glasses of blue beast. Next he got the miller lites, and the bud weiser. Inuyasha came up behind her.

"Need help carrying that?" He asked. Ciel jumped.

"Oh, yeah." She said. He picked up the three cocktails and a glass of blue beast, and Ciel grabbed the others. They got to the table and set them down. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said. "Now who are all these drinks for?" He asked.

"Sango, here's your cocktail, Miroku here's your miller lite, and Kagome here's your bud weiser." Ciel said. "As for me, I'm having two cocktails, a miller lite, and a tall glass of blue beast." She said. "I got you one too." She said, handing him his drink.

"How'd you now I liked blue beast?" He asked.

"I didn't." She said, she shrugged. He nodded his thanks, and they all started to drink. "Now I'm wondering, whose going to drive?" She asked. "Even if I'm drunk, I can still drive rsponsibly." She said, downing some of her beer. "But that still leaves, you three." She said pointing to Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.

"I'll drive, because I don't have to have this beer." Kagome said, pushing her beer to the side. It wasn't even opened.

"I'll take that." Kouga said, as he came up to there table. Sesshomaru came a few minutes later. "So Ciel, you wonna come to my house tonight"  
He asked.

"No, I don wonna go has sex wit chu wolv boi." Ciel said slurring her words. "Okie dokie, Inu babe, youz has to drive." Ciel added. She went up to him and whispered in his ear. "_Je ne_ _peux pas_ _aller_ _a la_ _maison,_ _ma_ _tante_ _me_ _tuerai_." (I can't go home, my aunt will kill me)

"Then where will you go?" He asked.

"How 'bout you houze?" She asked. "Weh can go nah, cuz I'm finish wit my dranks." She added.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled. "You downed 2 cocktails, a miller lite, AND a glass of blue beast!?" By now people were giving them looks.  
"That girl can drink!" Miroku said.

"Come on." Inuyasha said. "Let's get you to my house, I guess." He mumbled. He helped her to his car in the parking lot, and helped her in. He got in and started the car, then drove away to his house. Ciel started recognizing the scenery around them.

"Hey Inu, where are we goin'?" She asked.

"My house." He said. "And here we are." He said, driving into the driveway of a two-story white brick house. Next to his house was a two and a half story red brick home. Her aunt's house.

"Inuyasha, let's hurry up, and get in your house!" Ciel hissed. "That's my aunt's house!" She added. She ran as fast as she could to the door of his house, and he followed and unlocked the door. He walked in first, and then Ciel followed, admiring his living room. There were three large sofas, and a beautiful fireplace. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. "Wow, dis is amazing." She said in awe. "Do ya live here by yaself?" She asked.

"No, I share it with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. "Now let's get you in the guest room." He added. She followed him to a room upstairs. He opened it, and Ciel slowly walked inside. It had cream colored walls, and a off-white carpet. There was a four-post bed, and a dresser with a body-length mirror standing next to it. There was a bathroom too. "I'll leave you, so yu can sleep." He said. He walked out and closed the door.  
Ciel let herself fall on the bed, and instantly fell asleep. Inuyasha opened the door. "Hey, Seshomaru should be-" He noticed she was sleeping, and decided to leaved her alone. It was gonna be an early morning.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked my last chapter. I started this chapter about a week ago, but I thought it kinda sucked, so I decided to re-do it, and see how it turns out. Here ya go!

Chapter 2. What To Do

There was a loud crash, and Ciel jumped out of the bed she was in, in a battle stance. Then it hit her. The horrible headache and the dizziness. She dropped to her knees because it felt like her head was spinning. She steadied herself, andlooked around to see some aspirins and a medium glass of water sitting on a nightstand next to the bed. She stood up and walked over to them and opened the bottle. She then popped a couple aspirins in her mouth and swallowed them, not even bothering to drink the water. Then after a couple of minutes of just sitting there, she grabbed the glass and drank the whole thing. She stood up and walked to the door, but when she opened it, another crash sounded. Ciel quickly covered her hurting ears, and walked down the hall, and then down the stairs to the noisy living room. All that was really making noise, was Inuyasha, and from the looks of it, he broke a couple of the items in the living room. Two vases to be exact. 'Dumb dog, but oh so cute...gah! What am I thinking!?' Ciel said in her head.

_**'Hahaha! You like dog boy! Even though he is awfully cute, so is his brother, but those ears are so tempting...'**_ Her beast said, going off into a daze. The hollering continued, but Sesshomaru spotted Ciel and gave his famous line, then he walked out of the room. Then he walked out of the house, leaving a confused and obviously angry Inuyasha. Inuyasha ceased his painful yelling and sat down on the couch that was facing away from the stair case. Ciel crept up behind him, and gave into temptation. She gently took hold of both his ears, and started to rub them. Inuyasha jumped a little from the sudden contact, but the feeling it gave him made him relax completely. Ciel giggled when she heard purring come from him. She stopped rubbing his ears and heard him whimper. Ciel giggled again and walked around the couch, and sat down. Inuyasha gave a short smile and tried to secretly move closer to her as she sat down, but Ciel caught this and smiled inwardly.

"So what were you and _Pelucheux(Fluffy)_ fighting about?" She asked. Inuyasha instantly frowned when she said this.

"We were fighting about how we would explain this to the principle next door, and he said I should return you to your aunt, but I told him you would get in trouble, even more since we all missed school today." Inuyasha explained. Ciel's head began to throb from the still existing pain. She began to rub her temples and concentrate on what Inuyasha said. Inuyasha saw this and started to worry. Ciel could see it clearly in his beautiful golden eyes. "Is your head alright?" He asked. "Do you need me to get you some aspirins?" He added. He began to get up, but Ciel grabbed his arm and stopped him.

_"Pas, aucun je suis fine(No, no I'm fine_)_."_ Ciel said with a weak smile. "Wait, if we missed school today, doesn't that mean the weekend starts tomorrow?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded slowly and she continued. "My aunt only worries about our school work and things like that, she doesn't care what we do on the weekends." Ciel explained. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side like a little puppy. It made Ciel think about his ears again, but she got back on subject. "Well anyway, I can stay here for the weekend, I just need to sneak into my room and get some clothes." Ciel said.

"Alright, we'll sneak in your room, and I'll keep watch." Inuyasha said with a certain glint in his eyes. Ciel noticed this little glint from several occasions in which she went with her brothers on 'missions' as they called them. All they really did was break into houses and spray paint the inside instead of the out. Sometimes the boys would do 'panty raids'. Pathetic is what they were, they couldn't get girlfriends, so they decide to take things from girls, and that's where that glint came from. She always caught them though, and made them put the panties back. The idiots.

"What do you mean _nous_(_we_, _technically_ _'us'_, _but_ _'we'_ _is_ _a_ _synonym_)?" Ciel asked. She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Were you thinking about doing anything while we're in my room, if I let you come with me?" She asked. He laughed nervously and answered.

"J-just going to keep watch, you know?" He said. He couldn't look her in the eyes. 'Damn, he's lucky I'm not one of those slut girls, or I would've jumped on him by now, because he is so cute when he's nervous.' Ciel thought.

"Fine, but go no where near my dresser." Ciel said. She frowned warningly, but soon that frown turned to a sweet smile. She got off the couch and went outside. Inuyasha gulped and followed her out. Ciel walked around his house, careful not to be spotted by anyone in her own. She saw a window opened and she could see two guys and a girl. **'Wait, a girl?'** Ciel thought. **'Oh my gosh, Anna's home!'** Ciel thought excitedly. **'I'll have to talk to her later, I don't know if Aunt Adela is home or not.'** Ciel added. She crawled below the window and ran to the tree that was directly in front of the small balcony on the outside of her room. She jumped up and grabbed onto one of the branches, then started to pull herself up. When she got up and balanced herself stood on the branch. She then looked down to see Inuyasha jump and slip on a branch he had grabbed. She laughed quietly and climbed to the next branch with practiced ease. Then the next branch she climbed just as gracefully, and jumped to the small balcony located just outside her room. Inuyasha jumped onto the balcony, panting. _"Ce que, vous ne pourrait pas prendre à un petit arbre, Inuyasha(What, you couldn't take a small tree, Inuyasha)?"_ She whispered tauntingly. Inuyasha growled softly and followed her through the doors of the balcony. She walked over to a sliding wooden door, and opened it all the way. She had a large walk in closet filled with clothes. Mostly just t-shirts and shorts from what Inuyasha could see, and a dress here and there. Ciel grabbed a duffle bag from under her bed already filled with some clothes. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly and Ciel just gave a small smile. "I had planned on running away some day, just to get away from that _phénomène de commande(conrtol freak, or phenomenon of order)_ of an aunt." She then walked back to the closet and looked around for things to pack.

Inuyasha just shrugged it off, and listened to see if someone was coming up the stairs. Someone was, in fact, coming up the stairs, but too quiet for even Inuyasha to hear. Since Inuyasha hadn't heard anybody, he decided to look around Ciel's room. There were posters of bands, skateboarders, and what not. He saw a skateboard and some roller blades in the corner, along with two guitars. One was black with white pinstripes on it, and the other was midnight blue with one lone Yin&Yang symbol on it. While Inuyasha was looking around, he hadn't noticed Ciel's bedroom door open silently and someone creep up behind him. He stopped looking around, and then turned to some face to face with a woman who looked a lot like Ciel. Inuyasha was about to have a fit because he hadn't heard the woman come in.

"May I ask, what such a handsome man is doing in my little sister's room, and not mine?" The woman asked jokingly. Just then Ciel came out of her closet in some blue short shorts, and a green tank top. When she saw the woman, she smiled brightly.

_"Soeur(sister)!"_ She greeted. Ciel ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "When did you get back?" Ciel asked excitedly.

"I got back last night, I saw your motorcycle here, but you were nowhere to be found, so I thought you might've been at a friends' house or something." Anna said. She looked over to Inuyasha and whispered. "I didn't know you had a _ami_ _masculin(boyfriend, technically male friend)_?" Ciel's face went red as a beet, and she cleared her throat.

"He isn't my _ami_ _masculin_ ." Ciel said in a squeaky and embarassed voice. Inuyasha jerked his head in their direction when she said this, and a light tinge of pink came to his face. Anna just laughed at them.

"Well then, _peux_ _je_ _avoir_ _i(can I have him)l_?" Anna asked. Ciel kind of panicked, because she had heard what her sister said when she first saw Inuyasha while she was in the closet.

_"Non!"_ Ciel yelped. "I-I mean, um, we are together, because we're going on a date tonight!" She fibbed. Anna could see panic clearly in her sister's eyes, which is exactly what she was hoping to see. She could tell that Ciel liked this boy. Inuyasha smirked from his spot leaning on the wall. 'I'm the happiest guy alive right now.' He thought. Just then the radio in Ciel's room turned on.

"A man in Ohio just won the $16 million lottery and is now considered the happiest man alive." The station host announnced, and the radio flicked off. Inuyasha's eye twitched a little. 'Correction; second happiest guy alive.' He thought. Ciel jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He blushed fiercely, and decided to study an invisible spot on the wall.

"Is that so, _petite soeur(little sister)_?" Anna asked. Ciel nodded her head up and down quickly. "Alright, if you say so, but don't be surprised if I'm jealous." Anna said with a joking smile. "By the way, you didn't have to sneak over here, Adela isn't home." She said as she walked to the door. "Nor will she be here in the next few days." She added. "The other school she opened is having problems with a group of those goth and emo people." She explained and rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Ciel said angrily. Anna looked confused, but then realization hit her.

"Oh!" Anna laughed out. "Sorry sis, I forgot that you're an emo person, you sure don't act like one!" Anna continued her laughing as she walked out of Ciel's room. Ciel just huffed as she let go of Inuyasha's hand and continued packing, muttering something in french about big sisters and that they have no right to pick on their junior siblings. She then walked into her closet, and came out in a differnet outfit. Black jeans with white crossbones on it here and there, and a white long sleeved shirt beneath a black t-shirt that accented her curves, and ended just above her belly button. It had red letters on it reading 'F-ck The World!'.

"Like hell I don't act like an emo." Ciel whispered. "So, how do I look?" Ciel asked. Inuyasha looked her over a couple times, notimg that she had a lip ring, earrings, and an eyebrow ring. He also noticed she had a navel ring as well. Ciel wore a black studded choker necklace, and had matching black fingerless gloves on each hand. She didn't even smile or blush as he looked her up and down. In fact, her face looked as emotionless as Sesshomaru's, which freaked him out. "I wanted to prove my sister wrong, so I'm going to act just like I did before I moved here." She said.

"So, you dressed and acted like a girl version of Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said a little shocked. Ciel almost started laughing - almost.

"Kinda sorta." Ciel shrugged her shoulders, and smiled. "I had to change my image completely, because Adela wanted us, mostly me, to be a better person, always saying 'image is everything'." Ciel snorted in disgust. "I'm just gonna act like that around everybody besides you, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome." She said. "Maybe it'll drive off that repulsive wolf." She said with an evil smile as she rubbed her hands together. "I'm so ebil." She said smiling.

"Ebil?" Inuyasha looked at her weirdly. Ciel nodded her head.

"Yup, ebil." She said. "It means your evil, but cute." She explained. Inuyasha nodded his head, unsure. "Now, since Adela isn't home, and won't be back till Monday, I could either stay here or sleep over at your house." Ciel said.

"Why do you call her Adela, instead of Aunt Adela?" Inuyasha asked. Ciel gave him an 'Are you stupid?' look.

"I'm over a century older than her, I can call her whatever I want." Ciel said. "She's a human, and since she's my mother's step sister, we were told to call her 'Aunt Adela'." Ciel rolled her eyes. "Mother is a fool to think we would call her our aunt."

"Where's your mom anyway?" Inuyasha questioned.

"New York, getting drunk and losing money with her tiger demon lover." Ciel was fake gagging - or was she? No, she was faking it.(XD, lol, srry ppls). "She didn't even wait a month after his death to get a new boyfriend." She whispered. Inuyasha caught this little piece of info, and became confused.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. Ciel looked down with tears in her eyes.

"My father died when I was 25 years old." Ciel said sadly. "My mother didn't even wait a month to find a new boyfriend."Anger began to creep into her voice. The tears began to fall down her cheeks in streams. She then began to wipe the tears off her face quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you my problems." She said with a small smile on her face.

"It's okay, we'll just change subject." Inuyasha said. He went to her stereo and saw that there was a disk already in it, so he turned it on and pressed play. He didn't recognize the song playing, so he turned it up and listened to it.

Ohohoh ohohoh

Ohohoh ohohoh-vengaboys are back in town

Ohohoh ohohoh Ohohoh ohohoh

Ohohoh ohohoh Ohohoh ohohoh

Ciel's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth in shock. "Oh no..." She said.

If youre alone and you need a friend

Someone to make you forget your problems

Just come along baby take my hand

I need a lover tonight

Inuyasha started to crack up already, and he started out quietly laughing.

Ohohoh ohohoh-this is what I want to do

Ohohoh ohohoh-lets have some fun

Ohohoh ohohoh-one on one just me and you

Ohohoh ohohoh

Boom boom boom boom I want you in my room

Lets spend the night together From now until forever

Boom boom boom boom I wanna go boom boom

Lets spend the night together Together in my room

Now Inuyasha was rolling on the floor laughing, and Ciel was sitting on her bed, a little embarassed.

Ohohoh ohohoh-everybody get on down

Ohohoh ohohoh-vengaboys are back in town

Ohohoh ohohoh-this is what I wanna do Ohohoh ohohoh-lets have some fun

Ohohoh ohohoh-one on one just me and you

Ohohoh ohohoh Ohohoh ohohoh

Ohohoh ohohoh Ohohoh ohohoh Ohohoh ohohoh

When the song ended Ciel ran to the stereo and took the cd out. "Never touch this cd again." She said as seriously as she could, because Inuyasha was still rolling on the floor holding his sides, laughing.

"What was that!?" Inuyasha laughed out. Ciel rolled her eyes, and put the cd into a case and threw it in her closet.

"It was a song given to me by a close friend as a joke." She said. "It's called Boom Boom Boom and it's by the Vengaboys." She added. "If he wasn't a close friend I would have strangled him." Ciel snapped.

"What was his name?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Ciel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Evan, my ex-boyfriend." Ciel said smiling a little. "He was always a joker, and he could make me laugh even when I didn't want to smile." She stated. "He gave me gifts from time to time, he was cute, sweet, a good kisser." She giggled a little. "Then he had to go and screw it all up by kissing another girl right in front of me the day I left, and I broke up with him, the idiot." Ciel said. She didn't even have a hint of regret in her eyes.  
"I'm completely over him, but he did try to call me a couple times, and now we're good friends - again." She added, and sighed. "He thinks he might have another chance with me, I can feel it in his aura when I'm around him, and he tries to hint around for a date."

"Oh, so you still see him?" Inuyasha asked. Ciel nodded her head.

"Well, I better get some of my clothes over to your house, and my motorcycle or both." Ciel said smiling. Inuyasha gaped a little.

"You have two motorcycles?" He asked. Ciel laughed and nodded yes.

"Yeah, you know how teenagers usually get a car for their sixteenth birthday?" Ciel asked. Inuyasha nodded and she continued. "Well, I got a motorcycle at the age of 100, and then I bought my second one a few years ago." She said. "Want to see them?" She asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said. Ciel motioned for him to follow, and she went out onto her balcony and jumped off. Inuyasha wondered why she didn't just use the door to her house.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked from below him(sounds kinda weird, lol). He jumped down and followed her to the front of her house, to a good sized garage. They could hear some loud noises coming from inside the garage, and Ciel frowned. She grabbed the garage handle and pulled it up all the way. The scene before them was a real sight to see. Two twin boys were spraying each other with large cans of silly string. (that is SO fun! except when it gets in your hair 66). One boy, from what Inuyasha could see through the silly string, was wearing a black t-shirt with crossbones and a flaming skull, with some black jeans. He had some yellow and red highlights in his hair which ended right above his shoulder. The other boy was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a green dragon on the front, and normal jeans with a small chain hanging from the pocket. He had kind of short, spiked hair with green highlights in it.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Ciel asked uninterestedly. "You got into my stash of silly string again?" She asked calmly. They nodded their heads up and down quickly. She saw some silly string covered handle bars and became instantly angry. "What were you doing spraying it all over my favorite motorcycle?" She asked. They could hear the straining in her voice, and knew she was stopping herself from hollering.

"Um..." One said.

"We were..." The other said.

"Decorating?" Both said at the same time.

"Really?" She asked. "Blaze?" Ciel asked. The boy with the yellow and red highlights, looked up.

"Yes?" Blaze asked. He seemed a little scared, and accidently sprayed the can he was holding in his hands towards his brother, and on to the other motorcycle that was behind him. "Um, woops?" Blaze said shrugging his shoulders.

"Five seconds." Ciel held up her hand. Blaze was already running before she had put one finger down. "Now, Drake, why did you and the other moron pick the garage of all places to spray silly string?" Ciel asked.

"None of your business." Drake said. "I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"Now you get three seconds." Ciel said. Drake's eyes went wide and he darted out of the garage. Inuyasha had been sitting on the sidelines watching, and laughing, at the three demons. CIel looked over to him and smiled. "So, shall we clean my bikes, or do you want a couple seconds to run as well?" She asked sarcastically. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I'd rather help clean, than get beaten up any day." He said as he walked over and started to pull silly string off of one of the bikes. It was completely black with peace signs in random places on it. He looked over to Ciel to see what her other bike looked like. It was a deep blue with a marijuana leaf and a Yin&Yang symbol in the front. He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm a simple person." She said. "Besides, I thought this one was cool when I bought it, still do actually." She said. It was the truth, not the whole story behind the bike, but all true none the less.

"A marijuana leaf is cool?" Inuyasha asked and chuckled. Ciel started to get all offended.

"There's nothing wrong with people who like marijuana or weed." Ciel said angrily.

"Uh, yeah, they get messed up in the head 'cause they smoke so much." Inuyasha said. "Why are you so angry anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Ciel reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag. Inside was a small joint (if u don't know what that is, you're stupid) of weed.

"This is why I'm angry." Ciel said as she pointed to the bag. "So, since I smoke, I'm all messed up in the head too?" She asked.

"I, uh, don't really, um, know." Inuyasha stuttered, not really knowing how to answer. "You actually smoke weed?" He asked. He was completely shocked by this news. Ciel rolled her eyes, took out a lighter, and pulled the joint out the bag.

"You want me to confirm?" She questioned sarcastically. She then lit up the joint and took a long drag from it. She held it in for a minute or two and blew out the smoke. "Does that answer your question?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes. "Of course I was saving that to smoke with a friend, but she'll understand." Ciel said jokingly. "So, do you hate me now that I smoke weed?" She asked.

"No, but why do you smoke weed, I mean, when did you start?" Inuyasha asked. Ciel thought for a moment while she tapped a finger to her chin.

"I guess about the same time my mom started drinking, and going to jail, then she started dating that filthy striped piece of crap." Ciel said. "I fell into a crowd of goths and emos that smoked weed and did other drugs." Ciel explained. "We're all close friends, not like those snobby rich kids' 'friends'." She said and did the air quotes. "You know what's funny?" She said. "Evan had quit smoking, and tried to get me to stop, and I had stopped for several months, but life was just so hard, and smoking the weed made every problem disappear for a time." She added.

"So you smoke because of life problems?" Inuyasha asked.(too many questions...head spinning...x p)

"Yup, and it works like a charm." Ciel said smiling as she took another drag. There was a knock at the garage door, and Ciel quickly hid the joint behind her back. The smoke still in her lungs.

"Ciel, I thought I smelled something." Drake said. Ciel shook her head 'no'. Drake sniffed again, and smiled evilly. "Well sister, you wouldn't mind me tickling you, would you?" He asked. Ciel's face was starting to go red, and her head was becoming light, not only from the weed, but from lack of oxygen. Drake came over and circled her. He sniffed one last time just to make sure. "Give me the joint or I tell Anna." He said, still smiling evilly. Ciel let out the smoke, and gulped down air hungrily.

"You wouldn't dare." Ciel said as she held the joint away from Drake.

"I would." Drake said. Ciel sighed, took one last, long drag, and handed the joint to Drake. "I love being older, and taking advantage of your fears." Drake said as he took a puff. "Oh by the way, big hairy spider crawling next to your feet." Drake said. Ciel screamed and ran behind Inuyasha.

"You lying bastard." Ciel growled. "I'm never rolling a joint for you again." Ciel threatened.

"But you know I can't!" Drake argued. Ciel shrugged her shoulders and went to a wall of shelves in the garage. She looked for a while and uncovered a small hand bag from one of the cramped shelves.

"Inuyasha, I'm goin' over to mah friend's house, wanna come wit me?" Ciel asked. She had a little buzz from the half a joint that she smoked.

"Um, sure, but how are we gonna get there, considering you aren't in any condition to drive?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll be fine, by da way, do ya know how to ride a motorcycle?" Ciel asked. Inuyasha nodded his head 'yes'. "Good, cuz ya have to ride one by yaself, but don'tcha dare mess it up." She said as she climbed onto her dark blue bike. She opened the hand bag and pulled out two sets of keys. She then threw one set to Inuyasha and put her set in the ignition. Inuyasha got onto the other bike and Ciel started her bike up. Inuyasha followed suit. Ciel backed the bike out of the garage and onto the street, with Inuyasha mimicking her moves, she revved up the engine and drove off. Inuyasha followed her down the street, watching her do a wheely in front of people outside ther houses, and laughed. Even with a buzz she could do that? Amazing. They stopped at a red light, and some college guys were making whistling at Ciel. She just flipped them off and went on when the light went green. After about thirty minutes, they came into a kind of rundown neighborhood. They came to a small green-blue colored house, and Ciel pulled into the yard. Inuyasha followed and looked around. There were some lights on in the old house.

"So, this is your friends house?" Inuyasha asked as they both got off the bikes.

"Actually, this is our hangout." Ciel said. Her buzz was started to fade away. "I said it was a friends' house because Drake was there, and we never told him or anyone about this house." Ciel explained. She motioned for him to follow her. She went up to the door and knocked twice. There was a couple crashes and someone opened the door with the chain still hooked.

"Password and secret sentence?" A guys voice came from the other side of the door. Ciel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Monkeys and I have wet noodles up my nose." She said and sighed. Inuyasha looked at her weirdly. "Don't ask." She said. Inuyasha just chuckled and followed her in as the door opened. Inside were people sitting on the floor, sofa, and two chairs. With the door guy, Ciel, and Inuyasha, there were fifteen people in the living room. There was a big screen tv, and an XBox in front of it. Two guys were playing against each other. Some girls were sitting on the couch behind them cheering them on, so were some of the guys sitting with them.

"Ciel!" Somebody called excitedly from the hallway. Ciel turned and saw a demon with long dark blue hair and one dark blue stripe on each cheek. She had the same colored eyes, only lighter. A silver start rested on her forehead.

"Hex!" Ciel called back. They went to each other and hugged. "I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" Ciel asked.

"I had to go to New York for my grandma's hip, shoulder, and neck surgery." Hex said as she rolled her eyes. "I had to work around the house, tend to every need and whim my grandma had, I even had to bring her to pee!" That made the group start to laugh. Ciel laughed as well, and realized that she had forgotten to introduce Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Ciel got the big groups attention. She went to a chair and stood up on it. They all looked at her questioningly. "Dudes and dudettes, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." She said and pointed to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is my, well my second family." She said with a smile. She hopped down from the chair and walked over to the couch. "Everyone stand up since there's so many of ya, and I might miss ya when I'm introducing peoples." Ciel said jokingly. They all stood up and Ciel walked around the couch and moving in front of the television. Closest to the door, standing in front of the chair there were two girls. One had long, blazing, red hair, and bright orange eyes, with a orange feather on her forehead and red stripes on her cheeks. "Inuyasha, this is Bailey" Ciel said, then pointed to the other girl. She had short hair, the same color as Bailey's, and lava colored eyes with the same colored stripes her cheeks. "And this is Hailey, they're sisters, just a year apart." Ciel explained.

"Hi." The sisters said in unison. Inuyasha nodded his greetings. "Not a very talkative one is he, sister Hailey?" Bailey asked Hailey.

"No, I guess not, sister Bailey." Hailey said to Bailey. Ciel leaned over to Inuyasha, who had moved to her side while the sisters were talking.

"They're energy wave readers, they can read auras and stuff." She whispered in his furry dog ear. Ciel then moved to the three guys, and two other girls that had been sitting on the couch and in front of it. The first to be introduced was a guy with spikey midnight blue hair and a six point star on his cheek. "This is Raven, he's a bird demon, as you can tell by his name." Ciel said with a slight laugh. Raven nodded his greeting, as did Inuyasha again. Next to Raven was another guy with sandy blonde hair ending a little above his shoulders, and crystal blue eyes. A tear drop was set right below the corner of his eye. "This is Landon, he's a water demon." He waved half-heartedly. Next in line was a girl with green hair down below her butt, and deep, dark blue eyes. "This is Lane, she's a plant demon, she can control plant life and the likes." Ciel said. "This is Mark." She said when they came to a boy who looked human, except for ears atop his head, alike to Inuyasha's only his were fox ears, and he had a fox tail. "You probably guessed by now that's he's half renard(fox) demon." Ciel said.

"Hi." Inuyasha said. "What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, Inuyasha, he only speaks french." She giggled. "I went to France last year, and we met in a cafe." She explained. "He ran away from home, and he came with me back to America." She sighed. "Barely in one piece." She laughed half-heartedly. "Next, this is Leeria, she's half fox demon and half lynx demon." Ciel said. "She is sly and sneaky, which is to be expected with her heritage." Ciel laughed.

"You give me too much credit." Leeria purred out to Ciel.

"Oh, she's a big lesbian." Ciel said snickering a little. "So, if she starts to hit on girls in front of you, or she takes the girl you like, just back away." Ciel chuckled and everyone laughed. Inuyasha just smiled. "Alrighty, the people I've already introduced can sit down." Seven people sat down. "Seven down, four to go." Ciel mumbled to herself. "Ok, this is Terri a wolf demon and Lile the same, they're a couple." Ciel said. Terri had long, straight, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes with the same colored stripes on her cheeks. Lile had shaggy black hair with no markings, and the same colored eyes as Terri, but a little lighter. "And these two gamers are Josh and Miles." Ciel said, she seemed to want to get the intros done quickly and get it over with. "Josh is a shadow demon, Miles is a mixture of dog, fox, water, and umm..." Ciel said.

"And plant, or earth, whichever one you want to call it." Miles finished. "Whenever I use any of my water abilities, it weakens me, because earth and water don't really go well together." He explained.

"Alright, everyone can go back to doing what they were doing when we got here." Ciel said. Then something clicked in her head. She then turned to the door guy. "Will I am so sorry I forgot about you!" Ciel apologized. "Inuyasha the door guy is Will, he's the only human in our group, but he's pretty cool." Ciel said.

"So Ciel, where'd you pick this dude up at?" Miles asked.

"I didn't pick him up, he was in my almost all of my classes, and he speaks some french." Ciel said and shrugged.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Leeria asked curiously.

"N-no." Ciel stuttered. "He's not, he's just a friend." She snapped.

"Aw, Ciel what happend to us being together, that's what you told your sister." Inuyasha cut in, smiling playfully evil. Around the room there were some 'ooohs'.

"That's because she asked if she could have you and I...I...um..." Ciel couldn't find any other words that would get her out of this predicament. "I don't have to explain myself to you, what I do is my business, and no one elses." She said firmly.

"Aww, come on C., you can do better than that if you're gonna make up excuses." Hex said from behind her. "Well, let's get away from the crowd, and go hang out somewhere else." Hex added. "It gets too noisy here when Josh and Miles are playing video games." She stated.

"Yeah, they get too into the game." Ciel said with a grin. Something vibrated in Ciel's hand bag, and she unzipped it, and pulled out a small phone looking thing.(i forgot what it's called ppl.) Ciel moved the screen and uncovered a small keyboard.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Inuyasha asked. Hex pointed to a door, and Inuyasha went to the bathroom. Ciel looked down at the screen, and got a little excited. Her secret admirer was IMing her. She read the message.

(Now starting phone thingy mode/p.o.v., Luvless is the secret admirer)

Luvless Says: hey u, wut's up?

CraziGurl Says: hangin out with my friends, smoked a joint a lil while ago, and now i'm about to go somewhere, u?

Luvless Says: i wuz missin u n thinkin about u

CraziGurl Says: Aww, that's so sweet, u've never left my mind either

Luvless Says: I'm glad, because i wanna meet u in person

CraziGurl Says: I'd luv 2 meet u in person 2

Luvless Says: how about we meet tomorrow?

CraziGurl Says: How? When? Where? lol, sry

Luvless Says: Founders' Park, noon, 2morrow

CraziGurl Says: great, so it's a date? lol

Luvless Says: u bet, but don't bring ne1, just in case they spread rumors, u kmno how that is

CraziGirl Says: lol, yeah, so tomorrow at noon?

Luvless Says: yeah, well, i gotta go, get a lot of rest, because i wanna take you to some places when we meet

CraziGurl Says: sur thing, o, btw, can i atleast know your name?

Luvless Says: my name is...

* * *

I'm not very good with cliffies, but I tried, lol. I'm sorry it took me so long to write, but I had a phase of wriets' block, and I procrastinated...kinda...just a little... not much...ok a lot, but it was hard to think of stuff! Plz review, my goal is 8-10 reviews. If i don't get that many, I'm putting off the 3rd chapter till i do. I'm actually wearing myself out a bit, staying up late, and getting headaches...well anyway, plz review.

**_Thanks To These Readers:_**

_AnimeLover951_

_TheMysteriousAuthoress_

_SerenityRose016_

_DuckieGoesQwack_

They're actually the only ones that reviewed, and I was a little disappointed that I only got 4 reviews from my first chapter. I mean, I spent a long time making that chapter, even longer with this one. So, please review!


End file.
